King
| birthplace = Oblivion | residence = Oblivion | hair = | eye = Red | skin = | affiliation = (Black) Chess Demons, House of Bell | partner = Queen | allies = Bishops, knights, rooks, pawns | enemies = White Chess Demons | powers = Demonic aura manipulation, magic, superhuman strength, speed and durability | skills = Swordsmanship, leadership, tactical planning | weaknesses = Left in a physically weakened state after his battle with the White King | equipment = Demonic sword, armor | owner = Zephyros-Phoenix | first = }} King, originally known as The Black King, is one of the leaders of the Chess Demons and rulers of Oblivion along with Queen. Physical description King is a large standing but weary, armor clad warrior wielding a single, giant claymore. Much of his armor is rusted and most of his body is hidden underneath a long cloak. Abilities King is one of the three level 3 creatures of the Chess Demons. He combines all the strengths of the pawns, rooks, knights and bishops with almost none of their weaknesses. Though he is the most powerful of the Chess Demons, he has been left in a severely weakened state since he defeated the White King. Powers *'Dark energy manipulation:' Like the bishops, King can wield dark energy. **'Dark energy projection:' He can project dark energy in the form of attacks such as blasts, bullets, waves, bolts and beams. **'Dark energy force-field generation:' He can use dark energy to form a protective force-field around themselves or allies to deflect oncoming attacks. *'Chess Demon dominance:' King exerts a powerful dominance over all his Black Chess Demon subordinates. If needed, King can exert his influence on his demons and force them to act on his will should there be any insurrection. He can forcibly "lock down" any Chess Demon unit he controls and release them if he desires. *'Oblivion flame:' King is an adept wielder of the Oblivion Flame, a demonic fire that he can use to incinerate his enemies. *'Dimensional weapons storage:' Like the knights, King is a master of many forms of weaponry and are capable of storing each of these weapons in his own, individual pocket dimension. He can change his weapon equipment at will by accessing this pocket dimension and switching his weapons. *'Speech and telepathic communication:' King is capable of both physical and telepathic speech. *'Enhanced intelligence' *'Enhanced speed, strength, perception, reflexes and durability' Skills *'Combat proficiency:' King is highly proficient in combat of all sorts, both unarmed and armed. **'Weapon mastery:' King is a master of nearly all forms of weapons that he has at his disposal such as swords, shields, maces, axes, daggers, spear, halberds, flails, and javelins. **'Dual-wielding:' King is proficient at dual-wielding multiple weapons at once. **'Marksmanship:' King is an excellent marksman, capable of striking a target with perfect precision and accuracy from a great distance. *'Strategic planning:' King uses his high intelligence to plan strategic movements and battle tactics. *'Battlefield coordination:' King is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, whether on his own or leading his forces into battle. Background Along with his wife, Queen, King is one of the rulers of the Chess Demons. Due to a pact with a young and naive sorceress Bell, King is capable of being summoned to the physical plain. This contract also includes all of Bell's descendants, all of whom are able to summon Chess Demons. However, when he and Queen are summoned, no other levels can be summoned. Rendered weak after an unknown occurrence, King is now weary and leaves Queen to manage most of their forces. Trivia *King is based on the chess pieces of the same name. Category:Chess Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Oblivion Category:Evil Category:A to Z